


The price of disobeience.

by Randigzebra



Series: I belong to you [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Collars, Consensual, Disobeying Orders, Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Ice Cream, Impact Play, Kneeling, M/M, Not Beta Read, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub Steve Rogers, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randigzebra/pseuds/Randigzebra
Summary: “Did you do what I asked for today sweetheart?”“Yes sir.”. “Actually…”“Tell me the truth and make it easier for yourself.”---Steve had orders to obey, he knew this but still he breaks them forcing Tony to punsih him.





	The price of disobeience.

**Author's Note:**

> Next attempt at BDSM and I hope you like it! I relly enjoy writing these kind of stories!  
> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own!

Soft fingers travelled up his spine as he was doing the dishes from dinner. His entire body shivers in comfort by the gentle touch, Tony let his hand stay on the neck rubbing softly, the metal of the engagement ring felt cold against his warm skin, then rough lips over his t-shirt clad shoulder lingering for a moment. “Is there something you would like to tell me babe?” Tony questions and Steve turns off the faucet and grabs a towel to dry his hands before turning around to face his fiancé. God he loved saying that. 

Steve shakes his head trying to think of something. “The hamper is in the corner so you don’t have to put your dirty clothes on the floor, you can just take four steps and put it in there.” Steve suggests with a small laugh and Tony just hums before they meet in a soft kiss. 

“I am marrying such a funny guy.” Tony teases when they break apart. Tony wraps his arms around Steve’s neck playing with the strands of hair on the nape of his neck. Steve wraps his own arms around Tony’s waist and rests his forehead against Tony’s enjoying the soft touches of his hands. Steve felt lucky that he soon could call Tony his husband. Never had Tony used his preferences in the bedroom against him. Even when they were fighting and it would be so easy to use it against Steve, Tony never did, he hadn’t always been that lucky. If he had done chores with any his previous partners it would earn him a comment on how it was his job as a submissive and if he would complain about it the response was always ‘I am only joking.’ But not Tony, sure he would call him a lot of other things when they were arguing but he could deal with that. He was brought back to the kitchen when Tony was sucking softly over his pulse causing him to groan in pleasure. “You sure there is nothing you want to tell me?” He asks again and Steve can’t figure out what he is after but his mind wasn’t really cooperating with him when Tony’s mouth was traveling over his neck.

“No? Not that I am aware of.” He groans as he moves his head giving Tony better accesses, causing the brunette to chuckle against his throat.

“Not even like trying…” He nibbled on the earlobe. “A spreader bar?” The breath was warm and moist against his ear before he started to suck on his pulse point again. 

Oh that. He had been looking on a few before dinner… In Tony’s workshop… He must have forgotten to close it down. “I was just looking.” Steve mutters. He knew if he wanted to try a spreader bar Tony would get him a spreader bar, just like he had gotten him the collar, different gags, flogger and riding crop just to mention a few. 

“I snooped and you had looked at that specific one eight times.” Steve sighs he knows where this is going. “It should be here in a few days and I was hoping I could use it on you this weekend. If you want?” 

“Snooping huh?” Steve teases and captures Tony’s lips with his own kissing him softly and slowly. “But yes I would like that very much.” He answers before kissing his fiancé again. 

“You want to know before hand or do you it to be a surprise?” Tony asks him. 

“Surprise me. I trust you.” Tony smiles at this knowing that Steve truly trusts him now. Something that he had to work hard for to earn and hoped that he would never break, but going on four years and their wedding in the upcoming year told him that he was doing something right.

“Then surprise it is!” Tony agrees and steals another kiss from his fiancé. 

He wants the weekend to come fast!

\--  
_What do you want for dinner?_

The lack of Love Steve or I’ll see you tonight with a little heart at the end told Tony that Steve was getting ready mentally for tonight. It was a process for the both of them and often started like this. Usually Steve would make something they would both like for dinner or test something new but on nights when they had scenes he only cared if Tony liked it and he would prepare it with the greatest love and care and depending on the night Steve would either sit beside Tony and eat slowly while he was listing to the brunettes day or one of Tony’s own personal favorite was feeding Steve himself while he had the blonde kneeling beside him on the floor.

_That lentil stew thing you did a few weeks back. I’d like that._

He puts down the phone and tries to get back to his computer but it was impossible to even try to think about work when he knew what was waiting for him at home. His Steve, who was willing to do anything thrown at him in an attempt to please his dominant, a trait too many had taken advantage of in his past making Tony’s blood boil in anger. Yes Tony technically used him to but it was always in ways Steve had consented to beforehand and actually wanted it and he would never leave him to drop on his own, the way others had before. They had extensive talks before they started any of this. Tony had insisted, since the whole ‘I will heal so do whatever’ didn’t really fly with him. It was supposed to be a good experience for the both of them.

_The dhal? White or brown rice?_

He smiles at the questions. So keen on making everything right, just so Tony would be happy. He loved how much Steve trusted him when he was in this vulnerable state of mind, how he could just let go completely and knowing he was safe because he had Tony there to catch him when he fell. 

_Exactly! I forgot what it was called. White. BTW I need you to do something for me._

The last part wasn’t even a question it was an order he knew Steve would obey. He sighs and decides to refocuses his attention to the screen in front of him because he had actual work to do and Pepper would kill him if he wasn’t finished by the time he went home today. And truth be told, he would rather send another missile though a wormhole again before making Pepper Potts angry. Yeah he was terrified of her and it was no secret because everyone was terrified of an angry Pepper Potts. She should join the Avengers he thought distantly. All the bad guys would just look at her stern look and run away crying for their mommy. He chuckles at the idea but sighs soon enough and get back to work. Tech doesn’t build itself apparently.

_Then dhal with white rice it is! Absolutely anything!_

So eager to obey. That was the only thing Tony could think of when he read his partner’s answers from this conversation. Quickly he types an answer and smiles smugly before returning to his work for real this time. God he wanted the day to be over now!

\--  
He blushes when he receives the instructions from Tony. But he will of course complete the task none the less because Tony had asked that of him. Picking up the phone again to reread the instructions he had been received so he was sure he made them right and didn’t disappoint him.

 _Sounds great sweetheart! I want you to be completely clean tonight so take a nice long shower and completely scrub down for me. I also want you to use the blue butt plug to prep you for tonight._

He of course just sent a short text to confirm that he understood.

 _Yes sir_.

He could feel himself getting hard already and he knew it was a long way until Tony got home. He could probably just jerk himself of in the shower and Tony wouldn’t know the difference. But of course just like every time he thinks about something he shouldn’t do, he is almost certain that JARVIS can read his mind because he gets another text from Tony.

_And no touching yourself until I get home sweetheart. I will know the difference and you will be punished if you do it. Am I clear?_

His cock twitches at the word punishment and a small part of him just wants to do it so Tony would punish him severely for his misbehavior but the majority of him just wants to be good for Tony so he sighs and tries to think about old grandma’s and socks. It doesn’t work.

_Yes sir!_

He puts his phone down and heads for the bedroom and their closet where they hid their, what was once a box but right now it was a small section of their closet, where their toys were. He pulled the drawer out where they had the butt plugs and took the blue one out and a bottle of lube before closing the drawer again. Trying not to look around to see if there was something missing to get an idea of what he was getting tonight other than the spreader bar. He hurries out with the items and into the shower remembering Tony’s words about a scrub down and takes out the body scrub they had and Tony’s shampoo and conditioner to soften his hair even more. Usually he was more of a bar of soap kind of guy but he had instructions to follow and he wanted to make Tony happy.

Taking generous amounts of the shampoo he starts to wash his hair with it and rinse it out before taking the conditioner in and lets it sit as he opens the tub of body scrub and starts to scrub his body raw from any grime or dirt that might have been collected there during the day, when he is done he is a light shade of pink before stepping under the spray of water that took the scrub and conditioner with it down the drain, then he takes a bar of soap and wash over his skin with gentle hands and made a few lazy strokes over his growing erection, thinking in his head that his entire body needed to be clean and that included his hardening dick. He rests his head against the cool tile closing his eyes by the sensation. He knows he shouldn’t… He groans at the touch before taking a final stroke before letting his hand move to the backside and finger push inside his hole, then a second to stretch him open for the plug that was waiting for him. He gasps as he accidently moves over his prostate and then decides to stay there for a while massing himself, making his aching dick leak with pre cum. He pushes a third finger in and increases the pace as he imagine it being Tony’s fingers deep inside him, whispering filthy things in his ear while doing so. He groans again letting himself come against the tile while groaning out Tony’s name. He turns of the shower and pulls his fingers out and takes a deep breath before taking a small step outside and took the lube and plug. He poured a generous amount on the blue toy before starting to push it inside himself causing him to groan in pleasure and discomfort. There was always that feeling of nothing could fit in there but somehow everything came into place, today was no different.

He took a towel and starts rub himself dry. He discard the towel in the hamper as he walks into the bedroom and pulls out a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and clean boxers and gets dressed quickly before he head to the kitchen to start on dinner, wanting something to occupy his mind while he waited for Tony to come home.

\--

When he enters their floor his nose is hit with the lovely smell of food. He is starving. “JARVIS! The whole floor on lock down no-one gets in without my permission! And tint the windows!” He informs the A.I. Anything he could do to make sure Steve’s and his activities stayed between them.

“Yes Sir!” The A.I confirms and Tony makes his way into the kitchen where Steve was putting the finishing touches on the plate of food. He looked up from behind the counter and their eyes met, Steve was definitely hitting subspace, his pupils where wide and he tried to make himself smaller then he actually was. Good luck with that when you are over 6 foot and 200 pounds of muscle. 

“Hey sweetheart.” Tony greets him. Steve remains quiet. “You are allowed to speak sweetheart.” Tony offers. He comes up to stand beside him. 

“Okay sir.” Steve smiles softly to his partner and sprinkle some pepper over the plate, to mush for Tony to ever eat on his own telling Tony that Steve wanted to be feed today and kneel for him. “I made it a little spicier this time sir.” Tony nods with a smile and takes a deep breath letting the wonderful scent fill his nose. He had mentioned that he liked it but it would be even better if it had some kick to it. 

“Thank you sweetheart. You are so good to me.” Tony praises him and Steve’s beams by the small compliment. He loved hearing he did things good and even better that he was good for Tony. “Take the plate and place it on the table and I will be there in a moment okay?” Steve nods and takes the plate and the glass of water and heads to the dining table. Tony goes to the living room and gets a pillow and a wooden box he had been hiding in the bookshelf before going to the dining table again. He put down the pillow by his chair. “Kneel sweetheart.” Steve obeyed and let his knee’s land on the soft pillow. “I got something for you.” He smiles and opens the wooden box. Steve can’t see what’s in it but he feels it going around his neck. 

_A new collar_. His heart beat faster. Taking a hand up and feels the new collar, it was thicker and wider than the brown one he had, more metal details, no that alloy he thinks. Because Tony’s suit it made of it. He took a wild guess that the leather was red to. He was wearing Tony’s colors, he belonged to Tony.

“Its red and gold. And the metal details are the same as my suit.” Tony explains behind him. Steve continues to feel the new collar; it was a ring in the front, few flat circular surfaces of metal that were connected by a thin line all the way around. It was a simple collar but Steve loved it. It was from Tony of course he loved it. “You like it?” Tony broke his trance.

“Yes sir. I love it. Thank you.” Tony ruffles his hair and sits down on the chair beside him, his fingers still touching the collar. He belonged to Tony and nothing could change that. No-one could take him away from Tony. He feels Tony’s lips on the top of his head. He tilts his head up and their eye’s meet for a moment before Tony leans in and kisses him slowly. He tasted like coffee and chocolate he notes as he lets Tony’s tongue discover his mouth. When they break apart Steve whimpers softly missing the touch of Tony. 

Tony sits up and turns to the table and takes a bite of the food. “This is delicious sweetheart.” He takes up some more food, blows on it and reaches out to Steve who opens his mouth and let Tony feed him. He chews it slowly before swallowing. “Good boy.” Tony praises. He takes another bite for himself and then back to Steve who eats it slowly. “Did you do what I asked for today sweetheart?” Tony asks giving Steve another bite.

He swallows the food and look up at Tony before answering. “Yes sir.” Steve hoped that Tony wouldn’t find out about him touching himself. He didn’t need to know everything he did. “Actually…” He begins but his voice betrays him.

“Tell me the truth and make it easier for yourself.” Tony encourages yet his voice is stern and Steve knows that he means that the punishment will be less. Another bite of food came into his mouth giving him a second to think.

“I touched myself in the shower… making myself come.” He feels ashamed and looks down fidgeting with his hands. “I am sorry sir.” 

Tony hums and takes another bite of the food. “What do you think is a suitable punishment for this?” He questions not even looking at Steve who wanted any kind of acknowledgement from his Dominant at this point. A touch, a look, a slap… No he didn’t like slaps to the face, he told Tony that so he wouldn’t do that to him. 

“Anything you see fit sir. I disobeyed direct orders.” He admits. He lets out breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding when he feels Tony’s hand in his hair, the nails scraping gently over his scalp sending shivers down his entire back. He takes a firm grip on Steve’s hair and pulls him back and up forcing Steve to look at him. 

“I am asking you. Because I know what I would do to you and I think you know what I would do to you but that doesn’t seem to bother you. So I ask you again what do you think is a fitting punishment for this crime?” He didn’t loosen the grip on the blonde hair causing him to whimper slightly and his cock to twitch under his jeans.

Steve took a deep breath. “The belt sir.” He answers and Tony seems to consider it. They rarely used the belt since it wasn’t a favorite between them, but it seemed fitting for this moment. 

“Good choice. The belt it is sweetheart.” Tony lets go of his hair. “Clean this up and I will arrange a few things. Then meet me in the living room when you are done, naked.” He orders. Tony gets up from the chair and runs his hand through the soft blonde hair before going down the hall and what he guessed was to their bedroom.

He quickly got up and took the dishes and goes to the sink and washes it of as fast as he can, then he takes the wash cloth and cleans the surface where Tony had been sitting, taking the pillow under his arm while he was there. He cleans the cloth out and hangs it up before making the short journey to the living room and returns the pillow back into its place. He begins to strip and folds his clothes neatly placing them on the couch before kneeling on the floor again, head down, hands in his knees waiting for Tony to come back.

He hears Tony coming into the room, he hears him laying down things on the smaller couch and then he walks again and he sees the black leather shoes in front of his knees. Before he knew it Tony was kneeling in front of him and pulls his chin up carefully and looked at him with kind eyes. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and unbuttoned the top two buttons showing his skin Steve notes. “Sweetheart I need to ask you something and the choice is yours and you are allowed to say no if you are not comfortable with it.” Steve nods waiting for Tony to continue. “My plan for tonight is to blindfold you and use a gag ball on you.” He reaches into his pocket of his slacks and pulls out a steel ball, no bigger than a golf ball. Tony holds it out between them. “You will hold this in your hand and if you want to safe word you just drop this and everything stops.” Tony explains to him in a soft and kind voice. “But if you are not comfortable with that I won’t use the gag ball on you. The choice is yours and there is not a wrong or right answer here. Whatever you are comfortable with.” Tony assures him knowing Steve wanted to go with the answer that pleased Tony the most even if he wasn’t comfortable with it himself. 

“Can I…?” He holds out his hand wanting to take the ball in his hands. Tony hands it to him and let him feel it. It was heavier then it looked. He tested to drop it a few times over the hardwood floor and sure enough it made a lot of noise. He looked up to Tony again trying to read him to get a feel for what he wanted. He didn’t want to ruin Tony’s plans. “I…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it instead Tony just took the ball from him and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“No gag then.” Ton says softly and Steve feels bad for ruining Tony’s plans. “No problem okay? Nothing bad will happen because of this alright? You feeling safe and comfortable is more important than a gag.” Tony assures him again. Steve nods believing him on this. He trusted Tony. 

Tony gets up again and runs his hand through the soft blonde hair petting him softly knowing it always calmed Steve down. Tony tugs slightly at the collar and runs his fingers along it feeling protective and possessive of the man at his feet. He looked so beautiful like this, so trusting and loving wanting to do everything in his power to please Tony, sometimes to a fault. Steve hums softly at the treatment indicating that he was gracing just above subspace, it was easy now to get him into that sub mentality but they had struggled in the beginning to get Steve down and not trying to control the situation it probably didn’t help that Tony was insecure about what he was doing. It was laughable now but then he was scared he would really hurt Steve.

“Safe word sweetheart?” He asks softly.

“Red sir.” Steve responds in that humming tone. 

“And your color now?” Tony questions letting his nails scrape along the scalp.

“Green Sir.”

“Let’s begin then.” Tony stops abruptly with his soothing motions. “Open that mouth of yours sweetheart.” Instantly Steve opens it and watches as Tony pulls out his already half hard cock, Steve licks his lips in anticipation making Tony chuckle. “You just love to suck cock don’t you?” He taunts and Steve just nods. Without warning Tony shoves his cock into the wet heat that was Steve’s mouth causing the brunette to groan in pleasure, he grips the blonde hair and start to fuck his mouth and Steve tries his best to make it good for Tony with his tongue and mouth. “You are such a cocksucker aren’t you? You just love to suck cock.” Tony taunts him shoving his cock deeper inside of Steve. “I should take you-fuck, to board meetings- ahh oh god and just let you suck all the board members and-and ah they would say yes to more of my proposals.” He gets out fastening his pace and griping harder at the blonde hair. “Ohh- you would…” He pants. “God, you would like that huh?” He groans. “Just suck dicks all day!” He pulls out for a moment letting Steve take a breath before Steve attached himself to Tony again and started to suck on the head and letting his tongue swirl over it making Tony groan and lean his head back in pleasure. He takes more and let his tongue move on the underside of him and his cheeks hollow out. “Fuck! Such a good cocksucker!” He mutters before spilling inside Steve’s mouth that gladly swallows and suck a few more times making sure Tony is completely empty. Tony pulls out of Steve’s mouth making a small amount of seed come with him but he put his thumb the swollen lips and push it into Steve’s mouth that suck on the thumb for a moment making sure he swallowed every single drop. “Good boy.” Tony praises and Steve beams at this and then Tony put back his dick into his boxer and zips the pants up again. 

Tony moves away for a moment and is back with the spreader bar. “On all four, on the table.” He orders and Steve obeys. Tony spreads his legs wider before wrapping the leather cuff around his ankles, putting a finger in between the cuff and his ankle making sure they weren’t too tight. “You have to rest on your shoulders so I can tie up your hands.” Steve does as he told and rests his head on the table and puts his arms between his legs so Tony could tie him up completely. He was completely on display for Tony, who could do whatever he wanted with him. The feeling of complete helplessness made his cock twitch to life again. “Color sweetheart?” Tony asks and drags a hand over his spine as he moves to the front.

“Green sir.” He replies quickly.

“Good.” He took the black blindfold and put it over Steve’s eyes. He goes around the table again letting the finger tease the spine sending shivers through Steve’s body. Every time he had the blindfold on it felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. “Tell me sweetheart how did you make yourself come in the shower today? Like this?” He felt a firm hand around his cock giving him a few firm strokes earning Tony a pleasurable groan. “Or was it like this?” A firm squeeze around his balls, Steve whimpers when Tony moves his hand to his perineum and moved over with soft fingers. “Maybe like this? I know you love to be touched here.” Again he stops abruptly making Steve groan longingly.

“Fingers…sir.” Steve gets out and everything is still for a moment before Tony seemed to understand what Steve was talking about.

“You fingered yourself?” Tony asks to clarify what Steve was saying.

“Yes sir.” Steve gets out. Tony immediately starts to circle around the butt plug in painfully slow motions. But then he pulls out the plug and let his fingers enter the gaping hole and find the little bundle of nerves without problem and started to stroke over there in slow movements. “Oh sir please?” He begs softly earning him a smack on his butt cheek.

“If you had obeyed orders I would have gladly touched you until you came, in fact that was my plan for tonight so you only have yourself to blame for this.” Steve groans again and tries to angle his hips, which was impossible in this thing, to get more out of the touch earning him another smack on the butt. “Behave!” Steve whimpers but stays still. He didn’t have to make it worse for himself right now. “So tell me sweetheart what were you thinking when you touched yourself like this?” Tony never stops moving the fingers over his prostate.

“I.. oh. I imagined it..” Tony speeds up his motions and ads more pressure. “It was… ah you. Your fingers. Doing exactly wha-ah what they..” He whimpers begging for release he knew wasn’t coming anytime soon. “they are… ahh please Sir?” He begs forgetting what he was talking about. The touches were just too much for him to handle right now. Everything was too much when Tony was in charge. 

“You wanted it to be me huh?” Tony taunts and stops his motions and pulls out of him making Steve feel empty. 

“Very mush sir!” It’s quiet between them and all Steve can feel is Tony’s hands ghosting over his inner thighs. It was a barley there touch but it was a sensitive area for him so he didn’t need much to be a whimpering mess wanting more from Tony. He groans when he feels rough lips and a wet tongue on his thigh kissing and sucking. His cock started to leek more pre come then before. “Please…” He begs quietly.

Tony just chuckles against his thigh and press a last kiss there. “Always begging for more. Always wanting more.” Tony taunts softly and let his fingers enter Steve again he was still stretched so he could fit two fingers inside without problem. “You could have come you know, if you knew how to follow simple orders.” He pulls the fingers out and moves to get something. He can hear some sort of bottle opening; it must be lube he thought. Before he knew it he had something big pushing into his hole. “Relax sweetheart. You will like this.” Tony speaks softly and Steve does as he is told because he trusts Tony. Soon he felt an object being pushed into him fully and pressing against his prostate. “Told you!” Tony taunts when Steve is groaning in pleasure. He could feel it starting to vibrate, massaging inside his body. “Was it worth it to come earlier today? You could have come multiple times by now if you would just follow orders.” The vibrations go up and Steve bites his lower lip trying not to produce an embarrassing loud groan but it slipped through his lips anyway. 

“I am ah…” He groans and again trying to move his hips but it’s nearly impossible. “So sorry.. oh please… sir!” He finally says. “I am so close!”

“Oh really?” Tony taunts again. He hears a loud smack and feels the burning sensation across his butt. A cane he thinks as he whimpers from the pain. “You should have considered that this afternoon.” Tony repeats. Another hit with the cane across his butt making him wince. “So how about that punishment? How many times should I use the belt on you? What is a reasonable number for disobeying my orders?” Tony asks voice hard and cold while he was soothing where he hit with the cane.

He wanted to say none but he knew the rules if he disobeyed he got punished. The vibrations ease up inside him making it easier to think. Tony smacked him again, he was taking too long and he opens his mouth to speak. “Fif…” He begins and things for a moment and opens his mouth again to give him his answer. “Fifteen sir.” He regrets it instantly and knows it was too little. 

Tony hums before the cane lands on his butt again. “Try again.” He suggests.

Steve takes a deep breath. “Thirty sir.” This will hurt and he knows it.

“Good answer sweetheart. And 10 with the cane for giving me the wrong answer first.” Steve doesn’t say anything. He had put himself in this mess. He deserved the punishment. He starts bracing himself for the cane first. It was fast Tony handed them out evenly over his whole butt and it was over before he knew it but his butt was stinging and must be marked by the cane. “Now thirty with the belt. This will hurt sweetheart.” Tony warns.

“I know sir. But I have only myself to blame.” Steve answers truthfully. If he just followed the rules Tony wouldn’t have to do this and they could be having the lovely evening Tony had planned for them.

“Good boy.” Tony rubs Steve’s lower back softly and feels soft kisses tracing down his spine. “Color sweetheart?” For a moment Steve thinks he can just say red and everything would stop but he knows that is not fair to Tony who was only doing what Steve had asked for and he knew that Tony would never forgive himself if he thinks he crossed a line or missed Steve’s discomfort completely when in reality he hadn’t.

“It’s green sir.” A final kiss and squeeze on his side and he start to brace himself for the impact that was coming. The belt buckle opens and Tony drags it through the loops on the slacks giving an oddly comforting feeling even though he knew what was coming, but he was safe because he was with Tony. 

“I will hit you thirty times. This will hurt so you don’t have to count today.” He lets out a breath of gratitude that he wasn’t aware he was holding. “Are you ready sweetheart?” Tony questions.

“I am ready sir!” It was all Tony needed the leather hit him at once. The burning was almost unbearable, he wants to get away but he can’t his entire backside was at Tony’s mercy. The leather hits again but this time on the other side. Only 28 to go he thinks distantly trying to encourage himself.. He cries out when Tony smacks him twice in a row on the same place. His butt must be a new shade of red he thinks. Tony’s rough hand touches where he have hit Steve with the leather and lets the heat sink in for a moment.

“You are so good for me! Such a good boy!” Tony praises and Steve feels some sort of pride swell inside of him. He was doing well for Tony and that was all that mattered. Tony thought he was a good boy. Tony steps back again and continue to hit him systematically ten more times, each time making him cry out in pain more than the one before and he could feel tears pooling in his eyes. His butt was on fire, his dick was aching wanting release and his shoulders were starting to hurt from being in this position for too long. He took a deep breath wanting to make Tony proud and finish this. “Good boy.” Tony place a soft kiss on his tail bone and the softness was such a stark contrast to the belt.

“Thank you sir!” He gets out trying to sound as steady as possible but in reality he knew he was shaking and a whimpering mess.

“Color?” Tony asks.

“Gre… green sir.” He gets out waiting for the next hit to come.

It came and it came hard. He didn’t actually know if it was any harder than the hits before this or if his butt was burning now and made everything hurt way more than it really did. Then the next one landed making his tears fall more freely and him screaming out in pain. But he was halfway done. Only fourteen more and they were done. He could do that. He would make Tony so proud; he just wanted to be a good boy for Tony. His mind seems to float and everything is fuzzy and blurry. Oh… he was deep in subspace and down here the leather didn’t seem to hurt as mush he thinks as the leather hit him again. He changed his mind the leather hurt down here to, gritting his teeth as two more blows landed on him. But he was almost done only eleven left. And then he had taken the punishment like a good boy.

Tony hit him one, two, three, four times in a row and he tried to move and escape the biting leather wanting nothing more than this to stop. Only seven to go! He feels Tony’s hand on his butt and his hand seemed like ice against his burning skin. He drags the calloused finger pads over the burning and swollen skin. It was a simple touch but he whimpered wanting more of the softness. “I know sweetheart. We are almost done.” Tony promises him. Steve takes a deep breath and let it out preparing to the last ones. He could do this. 

He could hear when Tony raises the belt and bites his lower lip when it hits the skin. six more to go. Tony hits him again, two in a row this time. Only four to go he got this, he tells himself, he cries out in surprise as the next one hits him unexpectedly. Three. Tony was there again with his cooling hand and soothing motions. Only three left he thinks again and he knows Tony he will drag them out and hit as hard as he possibly can. His butt feels like it on fire and all he wants is something cold on it to soothe it. One hit came down. Just two to go, it was nothing yet it felt like it was so far from being over.

“You have been good sweetheart. Two more and we are done alright? Will you touch yourself again without my permission again?” Tony asks and Steve has to take a deep breath before he answers.

“No sir. I won’t!” He gets out in a quiet voice. He was exhausted and just wanted this to be over with. The leather hits him again. Just one to go. One more and he would be done with this punishment!

“Good boy.” Then the final blow final came and Steve was too exhausted to even cry out in pain even though it was the worst one. Tone began to unbuckle him from the spreader bar and soothes his wrist and ankles with his finger pads before he got up on all four, his shoulders and back protesting after being locked down for so long. Then he felt the vibrator being pulled out of him making him whimper by the loss. “One final things sweetheart and we are done.” Tony was moving his fingers along his spine and shoulder blades in soft motions calming him down.

“What sir?” Steve asks terrified of more punishment. 

He could hear Tony move around and before he knew it the blindfold was of and Tony’s thumbs was under his eye’s wiping away the tears. “Touch yourself until I say you can come. While I watch.” The order came softly. A act he normally would find embarrassing but his hand found its way around his aching dick and started stoke himself. It was almost painful when he stroked back and forth with a firm hand. “Sit back your knees.” The next order came and Steve does as he is told, never stopping his strokes. He whimpers wishing Tony would give him permission soon to come. He moves his thumb over the head bucking up his hips slightly into his own hand. “You are close huh?” 

“Yes sir.” He gets out. He looks up at Tony who never seemed to tear his eye’s a way from this sight. He groans out again closing his eyes shut trying to think about anything else but Tony’s intense stare. “Please Sir…” He begs and tries to slow down his strokes in attempt to push of his orgasm. 

“Suck me of again and you can come after me.” The order came. As fast as he can he moves over so he can obey. Tony pulled out his already hard erection and Steve takes it in his mouth eagerly and start to suck like his life depended on it, moving his tongue around the cock the way he knew Tony liked it and would hopefully come fast. “Good boy.” Tony praises him, closing his eye’s in pleasure and tangle his hand into the blonde hair. It didn’t take much longer until Tony spilled inside Steve again whom sucked him clean. 

“Sir?” He asks when Tony pulled his dick back into his pants.

“Make yourself come for me sweetheart.” Tony looked at him as he stroked himself and it only took a few strokes until he spilled over himself letting out a grateful whimper. It was so good to finally come. “Such a good boy for me.” Tony praises petting his hair. “Can you stand up please?” With that sentence Steve knew the scene was over, when they were in a scene Tony never said please to Steve. On shaky legs he gets up and wraps his arms around Tony burying his head into the crook of Tony’s neck feeling his tears collecting there. Tony stroked him with big motions over his back and hugged him tight. “You okay babe? Was it too much?” Tony sounded worried. 

Steve thinks for a moment. “It was a lot.. but in a good way.. you know…” He gets out not wanting to leave the crook of Tony’s neck. He was so warm and so safe. 

“You would have used your safe word otherwise right?” Tony questions. Still uncertain if Steve thought that he had to push through whatever they did whether he wanted to or not.

“Yes Tony…” 

“Good. Come on let get you to the bed.” Steve doesn’t know how but somehow they made it to the bedroom without falling over on their way there. Carefully Tony makes Steve lay down on his back first so he can clean him up with a wash cloth but only took the worst before turning him over to his stomach and sat beside him on the edge of the bed playing with his hair for a few moments before taking out the cooling lotion and another bottle Steve hadn’t seen before. Carefully he begins to put the cooling lotions on his butt. “Sorry tell me if I am to rough.” Tony says softly making Steve chuckle softly. “What?” Tony wonders. 

“If you are too rough? You just whacked my ass with a belt!” He informs his fiancé in case he missed that.

“Yeah but still… I want this to be good for you.” He takes the other bottle and moves so he straddles Steve’s thighs. “This okay?” Steve just nods into the pillow he was holding and Tony begins to pour the new liquid over his back and start to massage his back and shoulders, getting out knots and strained muscles. 

“This is nice… I like this.” Steve mutters into the pillow and groans whenever Tony hit a good spot.

“Good. That’s the idea.” Tony moves forward and let his mouth trail up the blonde’s spine leaving a trail of open mouth kisses, letting his hands move softly over the ribcage. “So you liked what we did today?” He asks pressing soft kisses to Steve’s shoulder. “I wasn’t too hard on you?” Steve moves his head slightly so they could press a soft kiss to each other’s lips.

“Before you it would have been too much but now I know that you will be there when we are done and you will give me whatever I want and need even if I don’t ask for it. I feel safe with you…” Tony frowns. He hated the previous partners who mistreated Steve in this vulnerable state. “So no it wasn’t too hard or too much because you will always bring me back and let me come back in my own time.” Tony rests his forehead onto Steve’s shoulder breathing out. “No need to be upset about the past…” Steve mutters.

“I know but…” He gets of Steve’s back and lay down on his side so he can look into the blue eyes he swore he could see the entire universe in. “It just you are so amazing when you are in your submissive mentality that I just don’t understand why they would mistreat you after… or ever.” Tony admits.

“Well it brought me to you… So they served some purpose.” Tony smiles and presses his lips to Steve’s. “I would like a cup of tea.” He murmurs.

“Sure! Something else?” Tony wonders and is upon his feet faster than lighting.

“Ice cream would be nice to.” Steve admits reluctantly. Tony nods and before he leaves he hands him a bottle of water he forgotten to give him earlier and a Twix bar something Steve looked at and then up to Tony and back to the Twix bar. “You always give me a snickers bar.” He says.

“I know but I picked up the wrong one on my way home. Sorry.” He presses a kiss to the top of Steve’s head. “Forgive me?”

“I’ll think about it.” Steve teases and then smiles and opens the chocolate bar and devours it. 

Slowly Tony moves out of the bedroom and to the kitchen where he start the kettle and pulls out Steve’s favorite mug, a big white one with a cartoon T-Rex and under it said Tea-Rex and it was simply his favorite because Tony gave it to him for his birthday when they had just started dating. He hums softly as he pulls out the lose chamomile tea and put it into a tea sifter and places it into the mug while he waited for the water. He decides to clean up in the living room while he waits or mostly where Steve had come over the floor, he cleans it up and puts away the toys and spreader bar under a blanket, in case his friends insist on barging in on them tomorrow. The kettle sounds indicating it’s done, he pours it into the mug and let it sit before going to freezer and takes out the tub of vanilla ice cream, also a favorite for Steve, and he scoops it up into the bowl. Putting the tub back and the picks up the mug and bowl and then he moves back to the bedroom where Steve had gotten dressed in a pair of sweats and t-shirt that was to lose on him, the collar still on Tony notes and was snuggled up under the covers.

“I got your order mister.” Tony teases and puts the bowl and mug down on the bed table. 

“Thank you.” Steve smiles and grabs the bowl of ice cream and start eating it and Tony just look at him in awe as he eats his ice cream and drinks his tea talking about random things, he looked relaxed and happy Tony thinks. The possessiveness flared up again when he saw the collar around Steve’s neck but also when he saw the white gold band around his finger. Steve belonged to him in every way possible and nothing would change that. “Tony next time can we discuss a new way of safe wording beforehand and not when we are about to start?” Steve brought him back to the bedroom.

“Yeah I know that was stupid of me. But of course we can discuss it when we are both of sound mind.” Tony promises him. It’s quiet between them and the only sound there is the spoon sounding against the bowl as Steve finishes his ice cream and puts it to the side and sip his tea.

“What are you thinking about?” Steve wonders softly.

Tony takes his hand and presses his lips to his wrist softly. “Just that I am so happy that you are mine.” He answers truthfully.

Steve moves closer so he can kiss his fiancé before murmuring against his lips. “Only yours.” He promises. 

“Only mine.” Tony echoes and kisses him again.

Steve belonged to Tony and nothing could change that. 

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always loved!


End file.
